Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa Gauntlet of Fire/@comment-29051592-20160421162525
Aeee eu estou de volta com minhas analises dos episódios de my little pony, que já começo dzendo OH MY GOSH, que episódio dahora finalmente acertaram novamente e dessa vez nada de Haber como roteirista outro ponto que fez o episódio não ser um fracasso total, Joanna Lewis e Kristine Songco me mostraram que conseguem sempre se superar depois daquele chato Hooffields and McColts que na minha opinião foi muito ruim, diferente do Haber que faz cada episódios lamentaveis atras do outro,bem vamos lá com essa analise do episódio. Gauntlet of Fire um nome claramente inspirado ou só uma referencia a Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire , que claro eu gostei bastante =P Aquela pequena cena onde as duas princesas estão conversando com a Twilight, aquilo poucas vezes acontece, poderia ter episódios focados nisso pra variar, nesse as roteiristas brincaram com esse fato, mas espero que nessa temporada tenho algo parecido =) Spike começou excelentemente e terminou muito bem com o destaque no episódio e toda a trama do mesmo, nada de ser saco de pancadas ou ser mau utilizado, e sim um heroi novamente que impediu uma guerra de pôneis e dragões de acontecer no futuro,mas também e dificil imaginar um dragão bebe ganhando de um monte de outros dragões adultos e adolescentes numa competição dessa, mesmo assim o episódio respondeu até melhor que minhas espectativas. Agora a competiçao em si, foi muito interessante tem cada desafio maluco que você fica até tentando entender como aqui funciona, tipo aquelas rohas e estalactides que ficam se movendo para esmagar os competidores, destaque para aquele dragão que a Rarity se inspirou para fazer a fantasio no episódio Dragon Quest , que aparece ali preso nessas rochas xDD Garble foi legal ele ter retornado para ser o antagonista, só que isso foi muito mau aproveitado só ele ser o antagonista, na minha opinião como era “cada dragão por si” então que mostrasse isso no episódio todos os dragões sendo os vilões ou pelo menos a maioria, mas ainda sim foi bem legal do jeito que foi. Já a nova personagem girl dragon, gostei muito dela, na hora que o Spike repara nela eu falei “My goodness novo shipping *-*” só que depois eu refletir melhor e vi que não vai rolar xD mas a personagem em si me agradou bastante e a dobladora dela Ali Milner tem uma voz bem agradavel que ajudou nisso e combinou com a personagem, eu espero que algum dia tenha outro episódio com ela em ponyville, e que também tenha cenas cantandos póis a dubladora e uma Cantautora então a hasbro vai aproveitar isso também eu espero =D Agora as duas personagens pôneis que a maioria achou ruim, mas eu até que achei legal e enxerguei isso de outro modo, começando com a Rarity ela foi até que legal no começo do episódio “inclusive aquele capacete que ela estava usando, eu adorei =P” e no final do episódio ela fala sobre criar uma nova linha de roupas, talvezisso seja mostrado no Saddle Row & Rec, mesmo que rapidamente ou talvez seja mostrado num futuro...já a Twilight pra mim ta virando uma personagem que só serve para ter destaque em inicio e final de temporada, mesmo que tenha alguns episódios que consigam usufruir da personagem como o Amending Fences , isso acontece porque ele virou o bentita princesa é isso limitou muito a personagem poderia dar varios exemplos disso mas focando no episódo, no final a Twilight fala sobre escrever um livro sobre os dragões e também sobre escreverem cartas umas pras outras e também uma aliada poderosa, Hasbro não vai disperdiçar isso atoa, então em vi a participação delas como o inicio de futuras tramas de episódios ou até como o Matheus disse para os comics. É o ex- Lorde Dragão Torch, inspirado no Rei dos dragões do filme CtosD2 , teve uma participação bem interessante, não achei lá grande coisa mas eu gostei do personagem. Com tudo isso, minha nota para o episódio será...loading..... 9,5/10